


softly drenched in blooming romance

by zadonis



Series: genderbent pentagon [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Masturbation, basically they wake up as girls like wtf, girl!changgu, girl!edawn, girl!hyojong, girl!hyunggu, girl!kino, girl!yeoone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadonis/pseuds/zadonis
Summary: A girl, no, Changgu had her face buried in her hands, and the thin tank top she had on did nothing to disguise the changes her body had apparently undergone as well. An equally as female Hyojong sat quiet and emotionless beside Changgu, a blanket pulled up over her chest.“This is crazy,” Shinwon laughed, rolling back on the couch and drawing his knees up to his chest. “And Kino’s a girl now, too? Oh my God.”OR kino wakes up as a girl, and she's not the only one. sexual tension ensues.





	softly drenched in blooming romance

To be honest, Kino didn’t notice anything different at first when he woke up. All he knew was that Shinwon was already gone from the room and the light was shining through the window at an angle that showed it was later in the day than Kino normally woke up. he’d felt unwell the day before with a headache and some stomach pains, so it wasn’t really a surprise that he’d slept so long. He felt better now.

He didn’t notice anything different as he left the room with his towel and walked along the hall to the bathroom. The mirror was fogged up from whoever had taken a shower before him, and still half asleep, Kino stepped out of the boxers he slept in, and he stepped into the shower.

It wasn’t until after he’d washed his hair and the water was finally beginning to wake him up that he noticed anything different. When he went to wash his chest he suddenly found that there was more to it than he was used to.

Under the spray of the water, he opened his eyes and looked down.

“What the fuck!” He shouted, nearly slipping on the shower floor at the sight that awaited him.

Somehow, overnight, he’d sprouted breasts. Not like small ones that could be mistaken for needing to work out or something, but actual breasts. Like, decently sized boobs.

And then a second thought occurred to him, and he looked down even farther on his body.

He was a man – well, he was supposed to be – so if he had to choke back a terrified sob at the sight of a dick-less crotch, well probably no one would blame him.

So he was a girl now? Maybe? The appearance of breasts and lack of a dick (so therefore, probably a presence of a vagina) would make it seem as though he was a woman.

Kino shut the water off and stood there in the humid air for a minute or two or five. There was no way this was happening. He lived in the real world where people didn’t spontaneously change sex over night. How was he supposed to go out there and face the rest of the band when he’s got boobs now?

No sooner had he thought that than there was a knock on the door.

“Kino? Hyunggu?” Hui’s voice carried through the door. “Can you come out here?”

Kino swore quietly to himself and wrapped his towel around his waist before remembering about his breasts and he pulled the towel up to cover them. Before he dared to open the door, he wiped at the steam on the mirror and checked his reflection. At first, nothing about him seemed to be different except that he was holding a towel up to cover his chest. For the most part his face looked the same, maybe a little bit softer around the edges, but Kino hoped that could have just been a side effect of the steamy mirror. If he was quick, maybe Hui wouldn’t even notice any of the changes, and Kino could escape back to his and Shinwon’s room. He’d lock Shinwon out and panic in the comfort of his own bedroom about what to do with this situation.

Sighing, he swung the door open.

Hui leaned against the wall opposite the door, nervously biting at his nails, eyes wide and focused somewhere far off.

“Hyung?” Kino asked, and he cringed. He hadn’t noticed before, but his voice was different, higher and way girlier than normal.

The change in voice seemed to startle Hui out of his trance. He cursed and looked Kino up and down. “Not you too.”

“What?”

Hui mumbled something, cursed again, and then strode down the hall toward the main area. Already, Kino could hear voices coming from out there, and judging by the volume, the whole rest of the band was gathered.

Kino returned to his room and got dressed quickly, frowning at the way that his jeans were tighter around his hips, and a smidge too long, and he pulled on a large sweatshirt that he hoped would hide his chest.

“What’s going on?” He asked as he walked into the main area, finding that he’d been right about the gathering. Hui, Jinho, and Hongseok stood in front of everyone, arms folded and looking serious. Wooseok, Yuto, Yanan, and Shinwon sat on the sofa facing Kino. Which only meant that the two people with their backs toward Kino could be Changgu and Hyojong. Everyone was already looking at the two of them, enthralled by what they saw.

Kino moved around to be able to see as well.

A girl, no, Changgu had her face buried in her hands, and the thin tank top she had on did nothing to disguise the changes her body had apparently undergone as well. An equally as female Hyojong sat quiet and emotionless beside Changgu, a blanket pulled up over her chest.

“This is fucking crazy,” Shinwon laughed, rolling back on the couch and drawing his knees up to his chest. “And Kino’s a girl now, too? Oh my God.”

Wooseok turned to Kino then, eyes zeroing in on his chest.

“Yah! Stop it!” Kino folded his arms over his chest, uncomfortable with the fleshy feeling under his sweatshirt. “You wouldn’t be ogling a girl like this, so don’t look at me that way, Wooseok-ie.” Kino sat down on Changgu’s other side. “What happened? Why are we like this?” He looked up at Hongseok first, and then to Hui.

Neither of them had an answer.

“Well, do you at least have any idea what we should do?” Kino asked. Was he really the only one who thought that this was a problem they needed to find a solution to?

Hongseok shrugged. “There’s nothing we can do, is there? It’s not like we know what caused it, so we can’t just snap our fingers and fix it, Hyunggu.”

Jinho pinched at the bridge of his nose. “Maybe, the three of you should just stay here in the dorms. We’ll tell our managers that you’re all three sick with food poisoning or the flu or something. Just stay here, in this dorm.”

Changgu let out a yelp and finally looked up from her hands. Kino bit his lip to keep from gasping. Honestly, he’d always thought that Changgu was pretty good looking, but now she – He? Kino wasn’t even sure which way to refer to either Changgu or Hyojong – was impossibly prettier, even with tear tracks running down her cheeks. Her voice was just as pretty when she said, “But all my stuff is at our dorm, hyung.”

Jinho waved a hand. “We’ll bring whatever you need over, but for now, I think you should be quarantined together.”

“We’re not actually sick. We don’t need to be quarantined.” Hyojong spoke up, her voice was even higher than it normally. She actually sounded exactly like a girl. Kino wondered if he really sounded that much like a girl, too.

Hui sat down on the floor and ran his hands through his hair. “Dawnie, we know you’re not sick, but we don’t know why this happened to you, and we can’t risk anyone catching sight of you like this.” He vaguely gestured at the three of them. “Imagine what would happen if someone caught sight of Changgu walking from this dorm to the other. You think they wouldn’t notice his boobs?”

At mention of her breasts, Changgu let out a huff and leaned back on the sofa, tilting her head up to the ceiling. Across the room, Yanan swallowed and glanced away. Again, Wooseok had a hard time averting his eyes, but when Kino snapped his fingers at the maknae, Wooseok looked down at the floor between his feet, a blush rising in his cheeks.

“So you want us to stay here. Pretend like we’re sick, and do absolutely nothing about the fact that we’ve got entirely different genitalia than we did when we went to sleep last night? Right, hyung, okay. No problem.” Kino folded his arms tightly over his chest, but winced when the movement pinched a nipple.

Hui held up a placating hand. “The rest of us will be Googling and researching this as well as we possibly can, Hyunggu. Relax, okay? Think of this as a vacation.”

“A vacation where we don’t get to leave,” Changgu mumbled. Kino slipped a hand over her knee and squeezed it to convey his sympathy. They’d figure this all out.

Yuto stood up, dragging Wooseok up with him. “I’m not sticking around any longer. I’m hungry and we have a schedule later.” Yanan rose to follow, and Changgu made a sound like a kicked puppy. Jinho nodded.

Slowly, the other seven members left the room.

Kino felt like screaming.

Changgu was tearing up again.

Hyojong picked at a hole in the arm of the couch, making it even bigger. “This is stupid,” she grumbled and stood up, dragging the blanket with her. “Do you want anything to eat? I’m starving.”

Now that she mentioned it, Kino’s stomach was growling lowly, and even Changgu nodded her head. Hyojong disappeared to the kitchen.

Changgu let out a shaky breath and sniffled, wiping at her cheeks. Kino leaned closer and reached for her hand, squeezing it. “Everything will be okay. Stop crying, please, hyung. Or should I call you unnie, now?”

He should’ve expected the slap. It was a light thing, but Changgu swung her whole body with it, and collapsed in Kino’s lap, head pillow on his thigh. Kino brushed his fingers through the elder’s hair. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s alright. It’s true, isn’t it?” Changgu’s voice was muffled. She rolled over onto her back so that she was looking up at Kino. “I’m a she now, a her. I should call the hyungs _oppa_ , and the others should call me noona. We’re girls, Kino. Like, what am I supposed to do with these?” She groped her own chest, cupping her boobs. They were fairly nice boobs, from what Kino could see of them. At the moment, Changgu’s nipples were starting to perk up, and Kino glanced away before the perverted thoughts could really appear.  

“I could tell you what to do with them.” Shinwon strode back into the room.

“Ko Shinwon, if you ever say anything like that to me again, I will castrate you in your sleep.” Changgu dropped her boobs in favor of covering her face again.

Shinwon sat down opposite them again and just stared.

“You know, Kino, you don’t look all that different from before.” Shinwon leaned forward. “But you’re still somehow prettier than before.”

Kino groaned, “Shinwon, seriously. And how did you not notice I was a girl when you left the room this morning? I was sleeping shirtless, and as you can’t seem to get your mind away from, I have boobs now.”

Shinwon shrugged. “They’re not that big, are they?”

From Kino’s lap, Changgu laughed. Kino fought the urge to shove Changgu away, instead focusing revenge on Shinwon. “Hey, I dare you to call Hyojong noona when he comes back in here.” Kino cast a glance toward the kitchen, and noticed that Hyojong was entirely too busy trying to make some food to be listening to their conversation.

“Deal,” Shinwon laughed.

Around fifteen minutes later, Hyojong shuffled back into the room balancing three plates. She deposited one on Changgu’s lap, one of Changgu’s forehead, and then she lifted Changgu’s feet so that she could sit on the couch as well. Kino took his plate from Changgu’s forehead, and waited for her to sit up. Kino glanced across the room at Shinwon who was frowning slightly, clearly contemplating the dare Kino had given him.

After a brief conversation using expressive eyebrow movements, Shinwon gave in.

“Hyojong-noona, where’s my food?”

The room went dead silent. Hyojong slowly looked up from her plate, face cold as a block of ice as she looked over at Shinwon. “What did you just say to me?”

Kino knew Shinwon wasn’t foolish enough to repeat the same words again. Sadly, he was foolish enough to just repeat himself using different words. “Noona made plates, but didn’t bring –“

He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence because when Hyojong sprang to her feet to attack Shinwon, Shinwon ran. Hyojong gave chase, but her center of balance was slightly off due to the new additions to her body, and she nearly wiped out, but regained her balance and was off after Shinwon.

As Kino began eating, he heard the sound of Shinwon and E’Dawn – no longer the peaceful Hyojong – fighting and scrabbling around in one of the bedrooms.

Hongseok didn’t even seem to hear the noise as he walked straight out of the dorm, followed a few minutes later by Hui, who only sighed and told Hyunggu and Changgu to stay in the dorm. “If you need anything call one of us. And when Dawnie’s done killing Shinwon, tell Shinwon to get to Cube, okay?”

After a bit, Changgu moved off the couch to go mess around with Hui’s room. Kino sat on his phone scrolling through social media and pretending that his life was totally fine.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when his phone dinged with a text from Hui:

 

            _where’s shinwon? has he left yet? we need him here now so we can start._

Kino pushed off the couch, disturbed to notice that walking even felt a bit different now that there was essentially nothing between his legs. Being a girl was so strange.

The door to his and Shinwon’s room was slightly cracked open, but the room inside was silent. Kino was sure that Shinwon hadn’t left yet, and Hui’s text was pretty clear that they needed him to be there.

“Shinwon hyung,” Kino pushed at the door, and it swung wide open.

It turned out that Shinwon was in fact still there in the room. His hair was disheveled and he looked like he’d fallen onto the desk chair, probably from Hyojong shoving him, but they weren’t fighting anymore. As a matter of fact, Hyojong was on her knees in front of Shinwon, head bobbing.

“Hyojong hyung,” Kino gasped.

Hyojong paused, and a split second later, she pulled her head out of Shinwon’s lap, and Kino wished more than anything that he hadn’t heard the slick slurping sound before Hyojong looked up at him and said in her newly feminine voice, “What? I’ve always wondered what it must be like to suck dick, and right now’s the only time I can do it where it won’t be considered gay. I’m taking advantage of this situation and you should too.” She leaned back in to suckle at the head of Shinwon’s dick.

“Exactly, it’s not gay. He’s a girl.” Shinwon mumbled, threading his fingers through Hyojong’s hair with a groan. “He’s my noona, aren’t you?”

Hyojong pinched at Shinwon’s thigh, and Kino decided he should definitely leave. Not that there were many places for him to go in their small dorm, but anywhere that someone wasn’t have sex would be nice. Plus he needed to go burn his eyes.

 

-

 

Hyojong made Kino swear that he wouldn’t tell anyone about what he’d seen. And then they had a different, almost stranger conversation.

“I think it’s probably alright if everyone starts thinking of me as a girl,” Hyojong mused. “I mean, for now, while I’ve got the tits and stuff. And for the record, I’ll probably refer to both of you as girls as well.”

Kino weighed that thought in his mind. Was he comfortable to be called she, her, girl? After a moment’s consideration, he decided. From that point on, until he got his dick back and lost the boobs, he’d go by she.

“It’ll be like acting. Like method acting, right?” Changgu said when Hyojong and Kino brought the idea to her. “We’ll dress like girls, act like girls, answer to the same pronouns and everything. But when this is over, that’s all over, right?”

The three of them agreed.

That’s how they found themselves sitting in the bathroom together, Hyojong holding a razor and looking down at her legs. “Method acting, right, Changgu?” They watched as Hyojong lathered her legs with shaving cream and started whining about how long it took her to shave one leg, and after she’d done that, Changgu suggested something else.

“Don’t a lot of girls shave, you know...” She raised her eyebrows and waved down at her crotch.

“How do you know that?” Hyojong asked. “Have you been holding out on us with hook up stories, Changgu?” Changgu refused to answer, but the pink color in her cheeks spoke volumes. Kino had to restrain herself from reaching out to brush her fingers over the color, to feel the heat of Changgu’s skin under her touch. “I’ll do it, though. You’re right.”

Kino grabbed Changgu and dragged her out of the bathroom. She didn’t think she could sit around and watch Hyojong shave her own vagina.

Changgu leaned against the wall outside the bathroom and licked her lips. She really was so pretty like this. Her eyes sparkled, and when she folded her arms in front of her, they pushed her boobs up nicely. Kino sucked in a deep breath and tried not to think about Changgu’s boobs. A hot tingle down low in her belly helped Kino realize that thinking about not thinking about something wasn’t really working.

“How the fuck am I meant to do this?” They heard Hyojong’s voice through the door. Changgu laughed, and Hyojong yanked the door open, looking out at the two of them. Kino felt heat flush through her body when she saw that there wasn’t a single stitch of clothing on Hyojong’s body. She was all soft looking except for the hard lines of ink on her back and shoulders. For the first time in weeks, Kino noticed the length of Hyojong’s hair; it was nearly down to her chin, still bleached to a blond shade of almost-white.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” She admitted waving the razor around.

Changgu sighed and stepped into the bathroom, gently pushing Hyojong back toward the shower. “Have you never even once done a bit of, uh, landscaping down there, Hyojong?”

“Have you?” Hyojong retaliated, turning to look back over her shoulder. Her eyes drifted passed Changgu to Kino who still hovered in the doorway, flustered.

Changgu’s response was lost to Kino who was frozen in admiration of the sight before her. As a mostly straight male and as an obviously lesbian female, Kino couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of Changgu peeling the tank top over her head, baring the entire top half of her body. Her boobs were just as perfect as Kino had struggled not to imagine.

Hyojong laughed. “Come on, Kino. Join in on the fun.”

Changgu turned to look over her shoulder as she peeled her pants down her legs. Kino shook her head. This bathroom was Kino’s Eden, and the sight of a naked Hyojong and a stripping Changgu was definitely the apple that would lead her to sin.

She took the bite.

Not literally, of course. But she shut the bathroom door behind her and stepped out of her clothes. She managed to tame her thoughts, but every now and then, when one of them nudged her with their bare skin against hers, Kino felt her mind begin to spiral before she pulled it back. It was by far one of the strangest experiences she’d had in the band to date, but that was what the whole day was about.

Kino felt strange that afterward she sat up in her bed with Changgu, and they rubbed lotion on their legs, and not that Kino would admit it, but she’d never felt anything as soft as her freshly shaven legs sliding against Changgu’s as they laid down together to take a nap.

 

-

 

By the time everyone got home that evening, all three girls felt much more comfortable in their bodies, like settling into a new pair of shoes. An embarrassed Hui threw a bag into Hyojong’s lap and passed straight on into the kitchen.

“What’s this?” Hyojong asked, pulling open the shopping bag. “Oh my God, Hwitaek, are these bras? Where did you get them?”

She pulled a lacy black thing out of the bag and waved it around above her head. Shinwon laughed and walked over to snatch it away. “Our brave leader told one of the staff that we were planning on pulling a prank on you when you’re not sick with food poisoning, so they went out and bought all sorts of bras and underwear.” He dropped the black bra back in the bag and pulled out a pale pink one, holding it up in front of Hyojong.

Kino could tell by the look in his eyes that he was visualizing it on her, and nausea rolled through Kino’s stomach as she remembered the sight of Hyojong blowing Shinwon.

Hyojong’s ears turned a light shade of pink, close to the color of the bra that she snatched away from Shinwon. Kino was close enough that she heard Hyojong whisper, “You wish, baby.”

Gross. Kino tried her best to block out the memories. Hyojong passed the bag off to Changgu and Kino and stood up to go bother Hui in the kitchen. It had been a whole day since they'd hung all over each other, and they were both probably going through withdrawal. Kino watched her go, and didn't miss the obvious sway of her hips and the quick look she threw back over her shoulder at Shinwon. Double gross.

“Hyunggu, this one matches your hair,” Changgu's voice brought Kino back to what was right in front of her. The other girl held up a purplish bra, laughing as she compared the color to Kino's hair. It wasn't too far off.

“Yeah, what about you?” Kino dug through the bag, thinking that all of the bras were probably too big for Changgu. She had some small perky boobs, and all of the bras seemed like they'd be most likely to fit Hyojong who was definitely the biggest out of the three of them. Kino hung somewhere in the middle ground. "What are you going to wear?"

Changgu leaned in close to Kino’s ear and whispered, “Don’t think I’ll wear one.”

Kino shivered, and prayed to whatever deity was listening that Changgu and everyone else just thought it was because the dorm was a bit chilly. In reality it was far more to do with the press of Changgu’s tits against her side, her breath sweet and cool against her neck. Her mind filled with images of Changgu showering off, her eyes closed against the spray, licking her lips and trailing her hands down her body. That whole bathroom time earlier had really been Hell in disguise for Kino, and now she was starting to pay for it. Changgu's hand slid around her wrist, tugging it over into her lap without a second thought, without a care. 

Yuto appeared in the doorway, and cleared his throat just then.

Kino shoved the bag of bras away and stood up so quickly that Changgu was jostled out of the way. “Yuto, what’s up?”

“Wooseokie and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and play that new game he bought the other day?” Yuto jammed his hands into his pockets. “I know the hyungs said you can’t leave, but I’ll sneak you over for a bit.”

Kino didn’t hesitate. The sooner she got away from the tempting presence of Changgu, the better. 

 

-

 

“So, what’s it like?” Wooseok asked, twisting the controller in his hands, tongue stuck out in determination.

“What’s what like? Beating you at your own game?” Kino jammed her thumb against one of the buttons. It was supposed to make her move faster, but her character didn’t seem to be speeding up at all. Then, with a sudden burst, her character sprinted up the wall, and Kino vaulted over the creature that ran toward her, sliced it in half and passed the finishing point. “Ha, see! I got you!”

Yuto rolled over on the bed behind them, the springs of the mattress squeaking loudly. He leaned down between them, and laughed. “You got beat by a girl, Wooseok.”

“I got beat by Kino.” Wooseok shoved Yuto’s face away. “Kino might be a girl now, but she’s still Kino. How’s that going, by the way, you didn’t answer me.” Wooseok reached into the bowl of chips at his side and stuffed a handful into his mouth.

Kino shrugged. “Just about the same as ever, really. Shaved my legs earlier, though. Hyojong-unnie and Changgu-unnie did too. Feel them.” Kino pulled the leg of her sweatpants up, exposing the baby smooth skin of her leg.

Wooseok smirked as he ran his hand over her leg. “Soft, Kino. But... Unnie? You call them _unnie_ instead of _hyung?_ ”

“Yeah, I mean. We’re girls now, aren’t we? Come on. Let’s play another level.” Kino rolled the sweatpants back down her leg. “I play Yuto this time if you’re too upset by me beating you.”

Wooseok shoved Kino with a hand against her chest, and it was at the exact moment when Wooseok’s palm made contact with the squish of her boob that they both realized. He pulled his hand back so fast his shoulder popped, and Kino scrambled to her feet, backing away.

“Hyunggu, I’m sorry.” Wooseok cradled his hand against his chest, his neck flushing red. “I didn’t mean to do that. To be honest, I forgot that you had anything out of the ordinary under there.” He nodded at the sweatshirt.

Yuto laughed. “How can you forget, Wooseokie?”

“Oh my God,” Kino pushed down her embarrassment. “We could just pretend that nothing ever happened. I’m the same Kino I was yesterday. Let’s pretend I don’t even have boobs or a vagina or anything.”

“You have a what?” Wooseok’s eyes bugged.

Kino frowned. “What? Vagina? You didn’t think I just grew boobs did you? Everything changed down there too.” She gestured down at her pants.

“This gets more and more interesting,” Yuto rested his chin on his hands. “This is the closest Kino’s been to getting pussy, isn’t it?”

Wooseok laughed.

“You know that’s not true,” Kino slapped Yuto’s shoulder. “I’m a girl and I’ve gotten more pussy than either of you. Yuto, I don’t even know why you’re talking, aren’t you a virgin?”

Wooseok laughed harder.

“I’ve told you about the girls I’ve been with,” Kino settled down onto the edge of the bed. “And I’ve seen more naked girls today than either of you has seen in years.”

Kino thought back to earlier that day when she and Hyojong and Changgu were all in that bathroom together. She’d looked at herself in the mirror, and it was like she was seeing the female body for the first time. She hadn’t bothered to look for too long and she definitely hadn’t touched any part of her body because both of the other girls were there, but now with Yuto and Wooseok she knew that they were probably thinking of her doing exactly that.

“I’m leaving,” She stood up again and started toward the door.

“Wait, Hyunggu! I’m sorry!” Yuto called after her, but Kino didn’t linger. She hurried out of that dorm and over to the other, her prison.

 

-

 

Over the next few days, Kino learned to steer clear of her bedroom when she couldn’t locate either Shinwon or Hyojong. She supposed it was good that they were getting off, and that it was all happening in the privacy of their dorm rather than with a stranger or even another idol out somewhere else in the world. But she would almost prefer that it didn’t happen in her room. She’d walked in on their naked bodies engaged in various sexual forms too often. She couldn’t imagine that either one of them was really that hungry for sex all the time.

Kino had never been one of those guys that was constantly horny. Not really. Spending most of his time surrounded by other guys just really meant that he didn’t get the opportunity to jerk off very often. He could go weeks without touching himself because unless he was alone in the dorm or if he really couldn’t will away the boner, he wouldn’t do it.

The problem was that it had already been weeks since she last had a hand on herself, back when she was a boy, and with all of this confusing situation and Changgu and Hyojong flaunting their pretty, soft bodies around the place, Kino was feeling a bit frustrated. Since the rest of the band was out pretty often, and their managers still believed that the three of them were weak from food poisoning, they had the dorm to themselves for most of the day. In their femininity, Changgu and Hyojong had found the deep-buried desire to be nudists.

Sure, before Hyojong would walk around without clothes on every now and then, but these days, as soon as the guys left she took off her clothes, and she didn’t put them on until someone texted to say they were on their way home. Changgu was the same way, and both were still strongly affectionate, which meant that they still wanted to curl up against Kino who wanted to put some distance between her and her new, nudist bandmates.

She was more than frustrated really. Everytime she closed her eyes, she could see the supple curve of Changgu’s tits through her tank top – she still refused to wear a bra under her loose tanktops – or the flash of pink between her legs when she moved. Kino was learning all kinds of things about the female anatomy that she’d previously been completely ignorant about. She’d learned what it felt like when a girl was horny, and it was more overwhelming than she’d thought it would be when she was a boy. Though the jerking off rules still applied: not unless she was alone, not unless she couldn’t get rid of the horniness.

When she woke up one morning to the sound of Shinwon snoring in the bunk below her, she was hit with the sudden realization that she was wet. Not the kind of wet like she’d peed herself, but a different –

She groaned as she remembered the dream she’d just woken from. Hands and lips and feelings she’d never felt. She was sure that if she was still a boy, she would’ve cum in her pants by then, but now she was just frustrated. Her nipples stood at attention under her shirt, and just the simple act of getting out of bed, her thighs rubbing together, had her trying to think of something else, anything else so that she wouldn’t wake Shinwon up.

Then again...

But no. She knew Hyojong had gone there multiple times and it was nothing serious between them, but Kino was a different kind of girl. She wouldn’t hook up with Shinwon just because she was high off a dream.

Kino left the room as quiet as possible. It was still relatively early. No one else would be up for hours.

Changgu was a blanketed shadow sleeping quietly on the couch. Everything else was just as quiet and the early hours of morning had the windows of the dorm a dark blue, gradually getting lighter. Kino slipped into the bathroom.

The space between her legs throbbed, and when she pulled her underwear off, there was a wet spot. She bit her lip and turned the shower on. The normally comfortable air of the dorm felt cool against her heated skin, and Kino didn’t hardly wait for the shower to warm all the way up before she stepped under the spray.

She hadn’t done this before – touched herself. She’d touched girls when she was a boy (that was such a strange way to think about it, she thought), but this was different and she knew it.

The first thing she did was tease a thumb over her nipple. That much was familiar. Kino had always liked her nipples to be touched, so the pleasure was familiar. When she slid her hand down her belly and over her hips, she let her eyes flutter shut. Her imagination took hold, and she was only mildly surprised with what she saw. The male version of Changgu knelt in front of her, but as she looked down at him, he began to transform. Perky breasts, curved hips, his toned stomach softened slightly, and the same strong arms reached up to grasp at Kino’s hands.

Her index finger brushed over her clit, and Kino sighed; she was already so sensitive, and her finger slid through her wetness, against her opening. In her fantasy, Changgu pulled one of her legs over her shoulder, and leaned in to stroke her thighs and press a kiss above her clit.

Kino moaned, faintly at first, but then louder when she slipped a finger inside herself. She imagined Changgu’s hair growing long, long enough for Kino to dig her fingers into when Changgu sucked on her clit then moved to lick against her wetness.

Her free hand came up to her breast, pinching her nipple between two fingers. Another moan escaped, and some part of her mind hoped that the shower was loud enough to drown her out. She pumped the finger inside her, uncomfortable at first just because having a finger anywhere inside her was something she’d never done before, but after a moment, she found what she’d been looking for.

She’d spent enough time with girls before to know that it took two things to really get a girl off: external stimulation through the clit, and internal stimulation to the G-spot.

Kino bit into her bottom lip and whined, working a second finger inside herself. She leaned back against the wall, and fell back entirely into her fantasy.

Changgu had Kino’s back to the shower wall, her legs spread, one over her shoulder, and the other acting as the only thing keeping her from sliding down to the floor. Changgu had two fingers deep inside Kino, moaning as she licked around them, and her nose nudged against her clit, dragging tiny noises from Kino’s lips.

Changgu was beautiful, and Kino whispered her name as Changgu kissed her way toward her clit and when she sucked the small pearl between her lips. Kino played with her own nipples, pinching and tugging until she felt the pleasure burning, mounting inside her. She imagined Changgu pumping her fingers in and out of Kino, drilling them against her G-spot until white light burst in front of Kino’s eyes and a moan poured from her tongue that sounded like Changgu’s name.

When the haze of her organsm cleared, three of Kino’s fingers were buried inside her, and her knees shook with pleasure. She slid her fingers free and rinsed them off below the water, which was starting to run cold.

As she tiptoed back to her bedroom, hoping for a few hours of dreamless slumber, she cast one glance in the direction of the main area, in the direction of Changgu’s lumpy shadow. She’d be lucky if she could ever look Changgu in the eyes again after that.

 

-

 

Another few days passed, and there was only so long that they could drag out the food poisoning lie before their management team started to get very concerned and come check out the situation themselves. Kino had been texting their manager, telling him that they were starting to feel better, and maybe in a few more days they could start taking part in the schedule again. Already, she’d seen tons of tweets and messages from disappointed fans who’d arrived at fansigns only to find that three members were missing. She was getting tired of it, and she wasn’t the only one.

“I’m tired of being cooped up in here.” Changgu slammed a glass down onto the kitchen table one morning after breakfast. “It’s been a week and we’re still like this. I just want some fresh air, to stretch my legs. Does it really matter if anyone sees us like this?”

She wasn’t wearing much, which everyone had slowly grown used to. In her current state, it would be impossible for them to go out in public, not only because of the indecency of it all, but also because it was beyond clear that she wasn’t a boy. Her tank top had the sides cut down so low that the sides of her boobs were in clear view for everyone, and the super tight boxer briefs made it clear that there was no dick hiding beneath the fabric. Everyone, including Kino, could hardly take their eyes off her. Hyojong was no better, sitting in the other room between Hui and Shinwon, dressed only in a panties and a crop top she’d made out of one of Hui’s old shirts. Kino almost felt overdressed in her t-shirt and sweatpants.

Yanan pulled Changgu into his lap, and Changgu grumbled in reply. “I’m not a baby, Yanan. You can’t just pull me into your lap and cuddle with me.” Yanan didn’t answer, he only wrapped his arms around his best friend and squeezed her tightly.

Hongseok rubbed at his temple. “You know you can’t go out, Changgu. If anyone saw you, they’d wonder when you started being a girl.”

Changgu opened her mouth to argue, but Kino spoke up first. “Then go get us some girl clothes and we’ll tell everyone it’s a joke. That we’re filming something.” She was getting antsy too, but she knew that they couldn’t go out in public with boobs and no excuse as to why she had them. “We can pretend like we’re dressed up, and no one will think that any part of it is real.”

Changgu smiled and Yanan rested his chin on top of her head. Kino felt a cool sliver of something settling in her gut.

“You’d look pretty in a dress,” Yanan mumbled, face going red. “Hongseokie-hyung, let them have this. You’d be going crazy too if you were stuck in the dorm all the time.”

Jinho laughed from his place at the stove. “I think it’s not a bad idea. We could actually film it, and have them going out with us on fake dates or something else that the fans would like. And I’d kill to see E’Dawn in a skirt and heels.”

From all the way in the other room, Hyojong sat forward and showed Jinho her middle finger.

It only took a few hours for Shinwon and Hui to go shopping for a bunch of women’s clothes and bring them back. Kino, Hyojong, and Changgu locked themselves away in Kino and Shinwon’s room to sort through all the clothes and find some that would suit what they were going for. In the meantime, Hui called over to the company to see what could be done about filming something like Jinho’s ideas – fake dates to please the fans.

Kino still couldn’t look Changgu in the eye after her morning masturbation a few days before. Every time she looked at her, she imagined her on her knees, eating Kino out like she was one of those ice creams she loved so much.

Hyojong ended up in a dress and heels because it was the only thing that could cover all the hickeys scattered over her shoulders and chest, which Changgu questioned when Hyojong pulled off her shirt. Kino wondered just how often she and Shinwon were fucking, or if she was hooking up with someone else in the band on the side. Hyojong waved off their curiosity and pulled on the dress and a blond wig. “How do I look?”

“Oh, pretty, Hyojong-unnie.” Changgu teased as she sorted through more of the pile of clothes. “Why don’t you go show off to whoever gave you all those love bites?”

Kino laughed as Hyojong flipped the bird while she left the room, closing the door sharply behind her.

“She’s been fucking Shinwon since the first day this all happened,” Kino said, picking up a sweater and tossing it across the room. It was too warm for sweaters. “I’ve walked in on it more times than I care to admit.”

“You’re joking,” Changgu froze with clothes hanging from both hands. “I wouldn’t have thought Shinwon would do something like that. He’s always seemed like the no-homo type, hasn’t he? I mean, E’Dawn’s a girl now, but what about when we find out how to fix this? If they’re both so used to each other’s company, do you think they’ll keep on with it?”

Kino hadn’t thought about it that way. She mostly thought that it was just a relationship of convenience, a friends with benefits type of thing, so there wasn’t really any emotions involved. She shrugged. “I think it’ll be over when all this is. We’re girls now, but if we were still us it’s not like any of the guys would think we were cute.”

“You’ve always been cute, though, Hyunggu,” Changgu laughed and tossed a dress over at Kino. “Our small happy dancer. It would be hard to not find you cute.”

Kino’s heart leapt in her chest.

Changgu went on trying our clothes, pretending like what she’d say was totally innocent, and Kino found a dress. It looked like it was about her size, and it wasn’t too far off from what she’d seen girls wear before, so she tried it on. It slid perfectly over her hips and fit snug around her chest. She glanced in the mirror propped up against the wall. She needed a wig, and there was one brown wig that she had a feeling would look great with the dress.

“How do I look?” Kino spun in a circle, feeling ridiculous even as she did it. The skirt of the dress fanned out as she rotated, making her look momentarily like a ballerina.

Changgu smiled and reached out with a hand to stop her, her fingers circling gently around Kino’s wrist. “You look sexy, Hyunggu. The fans will wonder who you’ve become.”

The dress was a bit something. It was low cut, which showcased her boobs, and it was short. It was probably a bit too scandalous to wear out in public when she was still supposed to look somewhat like a boy. She wondered why they would have bought that dress.

“I don’t think I should wear this.” Kino murmured, running her finger along the low neckline. Changgu’s gaze followed her finger, traced along her cleavage. A slight blush spilled through her cheeks, and she turned away. Kino bit at her smile and reached around to unzip the dress.

“Changgu, can you help me unzip this? I think it might be stuck.” She twisted around to face the mirror again, and in the reflection, she saw Changgu turn around and inch forward. Her fingers were cold against Kino’s bare skin, and she was gentle as she tugged at the zipper, slowly pulling it down Kino’s back. In the reflection, Changgu’s eyes met hers over her shoulder, and it was like time froze. Changgu’s fingers light on her back, her breath tickling against Kino’s skin, and a sudden fire burning through the room, stealing all the oxygen from Kino’s lungs.

“There you go. All unzipped.” Changgu’s fingers slid down Kino’s back, forcing a chill down her spine, before she stepped away.

Kino watched in the mirror as the other girl quickly chose a pair of skinny jeans and a blouse. She plucked a black wig from the pile, and pulled the whole outfit on quickly. Every centimeter of disappearing skin was like a drumbeat, a deadly countdown, and Kino hated to see it dwindle.

Changgu pulled arranged her new hair over her shoulders, tugged on the hem of the top and turned to the door. She didn’t even look at Kino as she said, “You should hurry. If Hui was successful, we probably don’t have long before we need to leave.”

The door closed behind her, and Kino sagged down onto the bottom bunk. She grabbed the first two things she found and pulled them on, not even caring if the top she picked went with the long, flowy skirt. She wasn’t supposed to really look good, she reminded herself as she shoved her feet into a pair of heels and walked out the door to meet up with the rest.

 

-

 

The evening air felt great, Kino thought as she walked down the street, breathing in fresh air and the scents of the city. Sure the scents weren’t always great, but they were somehow better than being stuck in the dorm. And of all the people to get stuck with for the fake date, Yanan was definitely not the worst. The only thing that would make everything so much better would be if there weren’t actually cameras following them around.

Kino was a little bit amazed that Hui had been able to throw all of this together in a few very short hours. When the cameras arrived at the dorm (which Hongseok, Jinho, and Yuto had worked at full speed to scrub clean) they’d drawn names to see who would be going with who on a date, and also to see where they’d be going.

Kino drew Yanan, Hyojong drew Hongseok, and Changgu drew out Yuto. Jinho and Hui also ended up dressing as girls, although their disguises were nowhere near as realistic as the three girls.

But Kino was trying to steer her mind away from everyone else. She was on a fake date with Yanan. Their manager told them to show a lot of skinship, to be cute, and to make some good content for them to post online. Yanan was definitely trying. He’d been holding Kino’s hand since the cameras started rolling, and he insisted that Kino call him oppa, which Kino had nearly put her foot down at until she saw their manager giving her the thumbs up.

“What do you think Changgu and Yuto are doing?” Kino couldn’t help but ask as Yanan led her at last toward the park where they were supposed to have their fake date.

Yanan shrugged. “I think they were supposed to be going shopping. This is all about trying to get spotted by fans, so I’m pretty sure it was somewhere with people.” He readjusted his grip on Kino’s hand. “Why’re you so worried?”

“I’m not worried. Just curious.” Kino squeezed his hand, and hoped that Yanan would drop the topic.

The avoidance of the Changgu subject lasted a while. They walked around the park and posed for pictures at the tourist photo-ops, they got cotton candy, and played rock paper scissors when they went down steps. After a while, the cameras wanted a break, and Yanan wanted ice cream, so they got a short relief from the constant eye of the camera. Kino felt like she could breathe freely.

She sat on a bench, waiting for Yanan to return with his ice cream. She pulled out her phone, plagued with thoughts of Changgu. She was being ridiculous and she knew it, but after the feeling she’d gotten earlier in the room while they were changing, and the fact that this was the first time they were separated in a week, she just wanted to know what Changgu was doing. So she texted her.

“You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

Yanan appeared from nowhere, an ice cream in each hand. “I bought this for you. It would be rude to only buy one and eat it in front of you. Here,” He passed a chocolate and vanilla swirl cone to Kino, and she laid her phone down in her lap, face down to hide any messages she might receive.

“Thanks, oppa.” She wrinkled her nose at Yanan, and he laughed.

“You’re a funny person, Kino. I’ve been watching you all week –“

“That sounds creepy, Yanan.” Kino licked at her ice cream.

“-And I’ve noticed some things. Not just about you, really. Kind of about all three of you: Hyojong-hyung, Changgu, and you.” He licked his ice cream.

Kino wondered where this was coming from. Usually Yanan was the one who kept things to himself, but here he was, sharing his findings with Kino. She pretended like what he was saying didn’t totally intrigue her.

“I’ve noticed that E’Dawn-hyung gets pretty worn out shortly after we come home from schedules. E’Dawn is all energetic when we get home, but then disappears for a little while and comes back tired but still kind of buzzing with some kind of energy. Strangely, Shinwon-hyung always disappears around the same time.” Kino accidentally bit into her ice cream, freezing her front teeth, and tearing off a bigger chunk than she could handle. The inside of her mouth went cold, but her face went hot at Yanan’s subtle understanding of the complicated Hyojong-Shinwon thing.

“You okay, Hyunggu-yah?” He patted her on the back. “I’ve noticed a few more things too. Like Changgu he used to not mind when we did skinship, but recently that’s changed a bit. And I know, it might just be because of the changes recently, but also I think there’s another reason or two. And I’m not blind to the way that your eyes follow her around the dorm, either.”

This time, Kino was so startled by Yanan’s words that she leaned forward and smashed the remainder of her ice cream against his nose.

“Ah! What was that for?” Yanan cried, jumping to his feeting and trying to wipe the ice cream off his face.

“The cameras are rolling again.” Kino gestured over to the bench where one cameraman was done with his break and had started filming again. Sure, Kino hadn’t noticed that until after she smashed her ice cream into his face, but it worked as an excuse.

Yanan laughed. “Oh, well then...”

And then there was a crush of cold squishiness against Kino cheek, and she screamed and jumped up at Yanan. They fought playfully for a minute before they tripped over a tree root and landed in the grass, ice cream dripping from both of their faces. Yanan jumped right back to his feet, still laughing, and he reached down to help Kino to her feet.

“Cut! We’re done filming here in the park!” The manager called. “Yanan, Hyunggu! We’re moving to another location, come on!”

As Kino stood there, brushing dirt and leaves off her skirt, Yanan retrieved some napkins to wipe their faces off. When he returned and offered one to her, she accepted it, but only after saying, “Don’t pretend like my eyes are the only ones following her around, Yanan. Changgu only got prettier as a girl, and I can’t help it that she likes to walk around in the nude when all you guys are gone.”

“She does what?” Yanan laughed.

“It’s true. Her and Hyojong both.” Kino wiped her face clean, but when she smiled, her cheeks still felt sticky. “It’s hard not to look when someone as pretty as Changgu walks by without any clothes on.”

Yanan’s smile flickered for a second, but then it was back at full voltage, and he grabbed for Kino’s hand again. “Come on, date, we’ve got fans to go meet and more date to happen.”

 

-

 

Some teams were still out on their fake dates when Yanan and Kino returned. Jinho and Shinwon were back though, as were Hyojong and Hongseok.

Judging by the stony silence between Hyojong and Hongseok, Kino quickly assessed that their date hadn’t gone well. When Kino walked back out of her room dressed in sweatpants and a tank top that she’d found in the pile of new clothes, Hongseok was glaring at Hyojong. “You can’t be offended by that, Hyojong! You’re not really a girl, so why should I listen to you?”

Yanan and Shinwon sat on the other end of the sofa from the confrontation. Shinwon ws watching nervously, biting at his nails, looking like he didn’t want to be involved but he knew he’d catch shit for it later if he didn’t.

Kino stepped in. “What’s going on?”

Hyojong folded her arms and looked up at Hongseok petulantly. “Go on, Hongseok. Tell her. Tell Hyunggu why you’re being an asshole.”

Hongseok rolled his eyes. “I told Hyojong to stop being so pissy the whole time on our date because if the fans see it they’ll think there’s something wrong.”

“There is something wrong!” Hyojong shouted. “I have a vagina, a uterus, and two big boobs on my chest! This isn’t the way I’m supposed to be, and I’m getting tired of it!”

He rolled his eyes again, which only served to infuriate Hyojong even more. Hongseok turned entirely away from Hyojong to finish filling Kino in. “I said stop being pissy, and then I told her to take some Midol or whatever will stop making her PMS. Then she told me I was being sexist because I would never say that if she still had a dick. I told her that she’s still got a dick, it’s just an ingrained part of her personality now. And now she’s telling me that I’m a real asshole because she’s actually got her period, which doesn’t make sense because she’s not a real girl.”

Kino pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. “First of all, Hongseok-hyung, everything you just said sounds to me like you’re the one who needs to go take a break, so you should probably go sit in the other dorm with Yanan for a while until you both cool off. Secondly, Hyojong is a real girl, and so am I, and so is Changgu. We’ve got all the parts, so of course it’s possible for her to have a menstrual cycle.” He sighed. “Hyojong-unnie, I’m sorry that you have to go through this, and I’m just hoping that we fix all this before I get my period. Thank you, goodnight, I’m going up to the roof.” She grabbed a folded blanket from the sofa and walked out the door.

Why she was going up to the roof, she didn’t know. She’d never been up on the roof of their building, but she wanted a bit of separation from everything, and that seemed like a good place to get it. After an evening of dating Yanan, of greeting fans who giggled endlessly at the sight of Kino in girl’s clothes, she was tired. And there was a sliver of ice digging its way deeper into her at the thought that Changgu and Yuto weren’t back yet. She wouldn’t admit to herself that that feeling was jealousy.

She’d been up there for maybe twenty minutes when her phone buzzed in her pocket with a notification from the Pentagon group message.

 

            _Yeo One: Home base, we have a problem._

A second later, a second message came in.

 

            _Yeo One: The game’s over. The company knows about E’Dawn, Kino, and me. Yuto          ruined it, get angry at him._

 

Her phone began vibrating at the influx of messages from the rest of the group, so she shut her phone off and slid it back into her pocket.

Another ten minutes later, a sound behind her made Kino jump. The door onto the roof slowly opened and a familiar face peered out. “Kino? Hyunggu?”

“I’m here, Changgu.” Kino waved a hand. “Don’t let the door lock behind you. There’s a block propping it open.”

Changgu kicked the block into place, and walked toward Kino. “They told me you were up here. It’s a mess down there. Our manager’s here, shouting at Hui, Jinho, and Hongseok for keeping this a secret, since they’re supposed to be the responsible ones.”

“How’d they find out?” Kino asked, patting the blanket beside her.

“Yuto and I may have had a little bit to drink with our dinner, and he’s not very good at holding his alcohol.” She sat down, knee brushing against Kino’s. “When I was helping him out to our car, he grabbed my chest, by accident I think, and said something about the real ones feeling different from fake ones. A statement like that catches attention, and next thing I knew, Yuto was babbling to the manager, telling him all about this.” She cupped her chest.

Kino was in awe of the fact that Changgu still wasn’t wearing a bra. She was wearing another loose tank top, but her legs were still wrapped tightly in the same skinny jeans as earlier.

“I can’t believe we got busted.” Changgu giggled, a bubbly noise that made Kino’s heart leap. “Our manager didn’t know what to say when Yuto admitted that three of us magically turned into girls.” She dropped her head against Kino’s shoulder, still giggling, her body shaking against Kino’s. “I don’t know how much footage from today they’re going to be able to use, especially now that they know the truth about us.” Her hand slid into Kino’s lap, resting high up on her thigh.

Kino swallowed hard. “Why do you think that?”

“Well, Yuto was pretty handsy, which was a little bit strange, so they’re going to want to cut some of that out.” Kino’s knuckles cracked as she pulled her hands into fists. “Once, when some fans came up to us, one girl accidentally leaned into my chest, and I know she felt my tits, because she got embarrassed, but maybe she just thought that they were some really good fakes, but she must’ve said something because several fans after that did a similar thing. And then there was a point when Yuto and I started talking about the date, and if we were girls who would we want to date and what would we do. We may have gotten a bit carried away. The drinking didn’t help at all.”

A strange quiet fell between them. The city noises sounded below, and Kino wondered why she’d never thought to come up on the roof before. Sure, it wasn’t exactly safe or clean, but it was quiet. It gave solitude and a closer view of the stars. She settled into the quiet, into the warm feeling of Changgu leaning against her side.

“I saw Yanan when we came in.” Changgu’s voice was careful, nearly lost in the light breeze that whipped over the rooftop. “He told me what happened.”

“What? About Hyojong getting her period? At least we know she’s not pregnant since I kind of doubt her and Shinwon are being careful about protection.” Kino shifted closer to Changgu, and probably unintentionally, the other girl’s hand slid higher up her thigh.

“Yeah, he told me about that.” Changgu’s voice dropped to a low volume, as if there were eavesdroppers hiding on the roof with them. “He told me about your little conversation in the park too. About you thinking I make a pretty girl.”

Kino’s ears flushed, and her face and her neck.

“Of course I said that. You are pretty, Changgu.”

She laughed and turned her face into Kino’s shoulder. Her nose brushed against Kino’s throat, her lips brushed against Kino’s collarbone. “He said you like to watch me when I walk around the place naked. I can’t believe you told him that,” Her tone was still bubbly, and Kino wondered how much Changgu had drunk at dinner. “I can’t believe that you’ve been watching me, Hyunggu.”

Kino shivered, but the air up on the roof wasn’t really all that cold. She shrugged and Changgu sat up, pulling away from Kino except for that dangerous hand in her lap. “Are you drunk?” Kino asked, reaching out to take Changgu’s chin between her thumb and forefinger.

There was barely enough light on the roof to make out the gleam of Changgu’s eyes. Kino had seen everyone in the group drunk, halfway drunk, and tipsy before. At the moment, Changgu’s eyes were sober, and she licked her lips, tongue just barely shy of the tip of Kino’s thumb, but she didn’t let go and Changgu didn’t pull away. In fact she began talking.

“That game Yuto and I played, talking about who we’d date. He went on and on about Wooseok, which was no surprise. I picked you though, Kino. I said we’d go to New York and Barcelona and LA, so you could learn how to dance in all the different styles those places are filled with, and we’d travel around India and Brazil just to experience the cultures. The more I talked about a date with you, the more I realized I wasn’t talking about a date.” Changgu paused for a moment, and her eyes went soft as they connected with Kino’s.

Kino swallowed because her heart was rising in her throat as that jealous sliver of ice in her belly melted.

“I wasn’t talking about a date, Hyunggu. I was talking about a future.”

When Changgu dipped in, Kino was ready. She parted her lips and accepted whatever it was Changgu was willing to give her that night.

The hand on her thigh tightened and another slid around the back of her neck, tilting Kino’s head at a better angle as Changgu scooted closer. Her lips were so soft, her mouth sweet with the taste of sugar and the tang of alcohol faded on her breath. When the hand on Kino’s thigh disappeared, she almost groaned into the kiss, but suddenly its small weight in her lap was replaced with Changgu straddling Kino’s hips, her hands tangling in Kino’s hair, running through it until it was wrecked. Her own hands slid to grip Changgu’s thighs; the rough texture of the denim on her palms was a bit of a turn-on if she was being honest.

“Hyunggu,” Changgu whispered against her lips, gently grinding down into Kino’s lap. “I almost kissed you earlier in your room when we were getting ready. Oh, God, you are so beautiful.” She shifted in Kino’s lap so that when she grinded down, it was against Kino’s thigh, and she dropped her head back, exposing the pretty length of her throat.

Kino leaned in to press her lips there, against the pulse beating strong beneath Changgu’s jaw, down over where her Adam’s apple would be if they were still men, and down to the shadow of her collarbone. Changgu whimpered something, and Kino gripped onto her hips, anchoring her down for a moment.

“Changgu, what are we doing?”

She tightened her hold around the back of Kino’s neck, “We’re doing what I’ve been waiting to do for months, years even.” She leaned back in and brushed her lips over Kino’s cheek. “You’ve always been so pretty, Kino. So cute. I never thought you liked me, so I kept it a secret from everyone but Yanan that I want to make you cum.”

Kino unconsciously held Changgu closer, dragging her hips lightly across her thigh. Changgu whined against Kino’s cheek. “I’ve wanted to ruin you, and be ruined in return. And now you’re legal, and we both want this, don’t we?”

“Did you say you liked me before this?” Kino asked, twisting her fingers in the hem of Changgu’s tank top as the other girl leans forward, pressing her chest against Kino’s, their breasts pressed together. “Did you say you wanted me then as you want me now?”

“Yes, Hyunggu. I couldn’t care less about what’s between your legs or even what’s between mine, as long as it’s me between your legs, and you between mine.”

She leaned in, tilting Kino’s mouth up into another kiss.

Kino wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol Changgu’d had earlier in the night, the possibility of an upcoming period, or just the realization that this desire was a mutual thing that had the girl in her lap so horny, but whatever the cause, Kino was very interested in following through on the effect.

“Can we try something?” Kino asked when she broke the kiss. Changgu’s face was a little skeptical but she nodded. “I want to eat you out, is that okay?”

A relieved laugh curled Changgu’s lips. “Is that okay? Why would I say no to that?”

Changgu rolled off Kino’s lap, laying flat on the blanket. Kino rolled onto her knees and knelt over Changgu’s legs. She pointed at the jeans, “I’ll need you to take these off if we’re going to get anywhere.” Changgu pulled them off in record time, and Kino folded them carefully and sat them aside on the blanket.

Changgu pulled her back in for a kiss, and this time when their lips met, a zip of electricity shot through Kino’s body, tingling the tips of her fingers and toes, and she smiled, humming into the kiss. Changgu laughed and nipped at Kino’s bottom lip as one of her hands slid down the back of Kino’s sweatpants.

In the quiet all around them, the sound of their kissing, the occasion giggle, and a gasp every now and then all seemed so loud.

Kino slid her hand over Changgu’s hip, brushing her thumb over the gentle rise of a hipbone, ghosted her fingers under the hem of the shirt, over toned stomach and the plains of her ribs. Changgu’s breasts were perfect, small mounds peaked with hard nipples, which Kino toyed beneath her thumb, still teasing Changgu’s tongue, nipping at her lips.

When they eventually got to peeling Changgu’s shirt over her head, she covered her chest with her hands, seemingly embarrassed to have Kino see her despite all the days she’d gone naked around the dorms.

“Don’t do that,” Kino kissed her and rested her hands on her thighs. “You’re so beautiful, Changgu. All of you.”

Kino kissed down her jaw to her neck and her collarbones, to her breasts.

“Hyunggu,” She moaned, dropping a hand around the back of Kino’s neck as she kissed one breast and then the other. “Fuck. This is what I’ve been missing out on?”

Kino sucked a nipple into her mouth, and massaged her other boob with one hand, while the other hand went down to her panties, to the heat and dampness there. Changgu moaned at the feel of Kino’s fingers stretching her panties to the side and running a finger lightly over her folds.

“Do you want me?” Kino asked, kissing slowly down from Changgu’s breasts to her belly. She stopped just below her navel and traced her fingers over the sensitive skin there.

Changgu nodded, hair a wild mess, and her lips red and bitten. “Yes, Kino. Please.”

When Kino drew back onto her heels and dragged the thin fabric down over Changgu’s hips and thighs, down her calves and finally off to be cast over with the other discarded clothes, she sat for a moment in awe and wonder at the sight below her. Changgu had always been pretty. Even as a boy, Changgu had a face like a portrait or a sculpture created by the gods. But stretched out beneath the stars and the moon and the loving gaze of herself, Kino thought Changgu was celestial.

“Kang Hyunggu,” Changgu hissed. “Get on with it. Please, don’t make me beg.”

“Oh, but wouldn’t that be nice?” Kino teased, slipping down between Changgu’s legs again, pressing a kiss to the satiny smooth skin below her navel, down the sensitive skin of her mound, and finally she stopped, hovering just above the parting of Changgu’s thighs. The city froze, quiet all around them.

Changgu’s dark eyes watched Kino.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” She gasped, gripping Kino’s shoulders.

“Have I done this before, you mean?” Kino trailed her fingers lightly over Changgu’s inner thighs. Her legs shivered, nudging in against Kino’s shoulders.

Changgu hummed, “That’s exactly what I’m asking, but also, do you actually know what you’re doing?”

When Kino pressed her lips to the inside of Changgu’s left knee, one of the other girl’s hands slid from her shoulder, up into her hair. “I know what I’m doing, Changgu. Relax. Every time I’ve done this, I’ve gotten compliments.”

Changgu swatted at Kino’s shoulder. “Don’t brag on yourself, it’s not – Oh. Oh, okay.”

Kino had licked a stripe up Changgu’s folds, sucking briefly on her clit before licking again at her entrance. Changgu hummed and gripped at the hair on top of Kino’s head.

“Have you ever done this?” Kino asked, pulling away for a moment to breathe and wet her fingers with the slick coming from Changgu. “Have you touched yourself, explored this version of your body?” She blew lightly on Changgu’s clit and the older girl shivered and whined. “Did you ever do this to a girl before?”

She slipped a finger inside Changgu’s vagina, feeling the soft walls contract around her finger.

“No, I’ve been good. Unlike Hyojong. Unlike you.” Changgu shifted her hips, grinding down on Kino’s finger inside her. “I heard you the other morning, moaning in the shower when you thought everyone was asleep. I thought it was just wishful thinking when I heard my name. Guess it was you imagining this.”

Kino bit lightly at the inside of her thigh, and leaned in closer to lick at the heady taste of Changgu around her fingers. The night sky ate Changgu’s moans and whimpers, her soft swearing and the melody of Kino’s name from her lips. When she slipped her fingers out, her tongue replaced them, and Changgu quivered around the muscle, grinding her hips against Kino’s face when her tongue tapped against her pleasure spot, and Kino laid an arm over Changgu’s abdomen, trying to keep the older girl flat, to let this last as long as it needed to.

Her breath started coming in pants, broken apart by moans, and jumbled fractions of Kino’s name. When her walls began to quiver around Kino’s tongue, and even her arm across her abdomen couldn’t keep her from grinding her hips against Kino’s face, Kino slid her fingers back inside, working them against Changgu’s spot, and she licked gently against her clit, offering only kitten licks, short and quick.

Changgu’s moans lit up the night, and her thighs squeezed the sides of Kino’s head as she came on her fingers and tongue. She tasted every bit as sweet as Kino expected, as Kino dreamed, and when the aftershocks of her orgasm subsided at last, Kino crawled up to face her.

“How was that?”

Changgu didn’t answer except by giggling and tossing her arm over her eyes, one hand reaching out to tangle her fingers with Kino’s. Sweat glistened across her ribs and belly, trailing like starlight between her boobs, and hickeys bloomed like dark roses down her chest and around her tits, some were speckled over her thighs. Changgu giggled again, a sound that made Kino want to write a song.

Kino didn’t care if she ever got her dick back. If she could make Changgu cum like that just from her tongue, she would be the happiest woman in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this because there's very few fics for either of these ships, and there were no genderbending/sexswap fics for Pentagon, so I'm writing this in the hopes that it's not absolutely horrible :)  
> ps. I've never actually written lesbian fic before so if anyone has any notes on that, go ahead - also any grammar or spelling since I wrote this all in one day and didn't actually proofread before I posted it because why would I do that lol


End file.
